Studying
by EvilFaerie17
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are studying outside, but the boys think they all need a break...what will they do? read to find out! review please! Oneshot


**A/N: ** Hey all, I've decided to create a one-shot story. I don't know if it will be any good or not, but hey; I get points for trying, right? Right. Now, thank you for taking the time to click on my story and taking more time to read it! R&R! It makes me happy! Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. If I did, Harry and Hermione would be a couple by now.

**Studying**

It was a few days before final exams started and Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were all in their final year were outside studying for exams by the lake. Well actually Hermione was studying and the boys were goofing off.

"Harry, Ron, don't you think you should be studying? We have exams!" Hermione called out.

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it so much, 'Mione! We all know that you will be at the top of the class again this year! We may not be as great as you but we hold our own." Replied Harry as Ron nodded his head.

"Yes, that's true, but you still need to study! If you want to pass that is. Ron, you know that you are having trouble with Charms, and that is going to be a hard exam! I asked Professor Flitwick about it and he hinted that we would be doing—"

"Come on, Hermione! Can't we have just a bit of fun before we have to start studying again? We've been studying for days now, and I'm tired of it!" whined Ron with a pleading look on his face.

"No. And Harry, you have to work on History of Magic! Why do I bother to lend you my notes if you don't even use them? Honestly!" she said, frustrated.

"But can we—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Just a little—"

"No!"

"Please? Just a little longer and we promise to study for as long as you want!" begged Ron as Harry agreed.

Hermione sighed. She supposed a little longer wouldn't hurt, and they _did_ promise to study for as long as she wanted them too… "Fine, but remember what you promised!" she called out and looked down at her books preparing to continue where she left off.

The boys high-fived each other and continued goofing off. Then, without attracting Hermione's attention, which wasn't that hard since at the moment she was absorbed in her books, they snuck off a little bit away and talked.

"Hey, mate, do you think 'Mione's working too hard?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I do, what do you think we should do?" Suddenly, his face lit up and he smiled.

"I know that look. You have an idea! What is it? Tell me!"

"Come here," and he whispered his idea to Ron, making sure that nobody could hear him, especially Hermione.

When he finished, he was smirking. Ron was too, but he voiced a concern that suddenly hit him. "You do realize that she is possibly going to kill us and hex our remains to Africa, right?"

"Yeah, I thought about that but hopefully we can run faster than her and dodge the worst of the hexes. So what do you say?"

"I say we do it, mate!"

So they cautiously went back over to where Hermione was sitting. She hadn't moved except her hands turning the pages and her eyes looking at her notes. She was mumbling under her breath different symptoms of Gnarlgack (AN: I just made that up, so don't go looking for it in the books) when she was approached by Ron and Harry.

She looked up. "So, are you both ready to study?"

"Nope, not yet." And they swooped down and grabbed her, lifting her up and over their shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing! Put me down, now!" she screamed.

"Okay, but you asked for it!" they replied, smirking.

People were watching them, having been deterred from studying or playing by Hermione's scream when she was picked up. They watched as the boys went to the edge of the lake and their eyes widened. _This is gonna be good!_ was on their minds as they continued to watch.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, no you don't! You do what I think you're going to do and I will AAAHHH!"

She never got to finish her sentence as the boys dropped her into the lake, her screaming the whole way.

When her head popped out of the water, Harry and Ron looked at her, then each other, then ran for their lives.

If looks could kill, they would have been dead on the spot and everyone watching laughed at the fleeing boys and at Hermione's drenched person.

Luckily, she had her wand in her pocket and she got out of the lake and pointed it at them yelling every spell that came to mind.

The boys dodged most, but not all and poor Ron was trying to run with Jelly Legs and Harry kept tripping over his dancing feet. They reached the doors and sped inside heading for the wherever they felt would be safe. They chose the Gryffindor Tower. They weren't thinking clearly, obviously.

As they raced into the common room, with Hermione right behind them,-man that girl could run!-, people wondered what was wrong. They ran up the steps to their dorm room and slammed the door. Laughter could be heard coming from inside.

As soon as the girl in question showed up in the common room, wet as ever since she was so mad she forgot to make a drying spell for herself, everyone knew what was going to happen.

She stomped up the stairs and pounded on the door. More people had appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Let me in you lousy, no-good, rotten pieces of scum!" she shrieked and everybody within hearing distance covered their ears and chuckled.

She finally got in, by unlocking the door and forcing her way and all went silent.

The housemates looked at each other in wonder.

"Do you think she killed them?" whispered Neville to Lavender.

She shrugged and whispered back, "I hope not! But you never know, she's really angry!"

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. Everybody looked on with rapt attention. Out of the room came Hermione, and Harry and Ron. She led them out of the Gryffindor Tower apparently oblivious to the many people gathered around. They went back outside and sat down to study, as if nothing had happened, and the day went on and the people went back to their original activities.

They never told anybody what had happened in that room, but they sure wouldn't forget it for as long as they lived.

_**A few years later…**_

The three friends lived in a flat in London together and were going over old memories.

"Haha, remember the time Harry and I threw you into the lake? That was priceless!" laughed Ron.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I remember that. It was quite funny, but what I did to you was even funnier, don't you think?" she giggled.

The boys shuddered at the memory and gulped at the thought.

They all laughed. "Man, I can't believe you did that though! Whose idea was it again?"

The boys looked at each other.

"It was my idea, sorry, but you were being a bore. We needed to do something," replied Harry.

"Hey! Ok, whatever." Said Hermione laughing and they all settled down, making random trips back down memory lane.

**A/N: ** Ok, that's done. Thanks for reading, and please review! Even if you thought it was terrible, or great, or somewhere in the middle, review please! It would really make me happy!


End file.
